Mistaken Identity
by xKitsuneko
Summary: [SI /w a twist] She woke up with the mother of all headaches and memories that aren't supposed to be her own. So when she figures out exactly where and when she is, she knows someone is definitely going to answer for it in the end. [Eventual NaruHina SasuSaku]


A/N: Won't bother with much. This is the brain-child of little sleep. May continue it if I feel the itchy writing paws, so until then~

Disclaimer: Nope, Neko no owns Naruto. If I did, I'd prolly smother the poor boy in hugs.

* * *

Mistaken Identity

Chapter 1 - This Wasn't in the Job Description

**"Okay, ow. Th'frig hit me and why?"** growled a low, feminine voice. Sharp ears flicked at the tone, and she frowned. That didn't sound like her, not really. Sure, she had a deep voice before, but this was different. She shook her head, trying an effort at getting rid of the ringing in her ears and the pounding in her head, and slowly rose to - all fours. Okay, weirded out now. Scarlet eyes lifted a decidedly large black hand-like paw, inspecting the limb with scrutiny, and absently noting that it went orange with black stripes which meant that she at least kept her fur pattern, before looking around the area she now found herself in.

**"Well, certainly not in Canada any more,"** she decided after a minute, taking in the damp, cold scenery. She was thankful for the fur now, it would keep her warm despite the chilly atmosphere._** 'It looks... familiar.'**_ the vixen thought._** 'Like "kick myself in the rear for not realizing sooner" familiar.'**_ But then she shrugged it off, flicking her tails as she resolved to make herself at least a bit comfortable.

An ear twitched as she realized she felt more tails than she usually had. Not even turning around, she counted them off as she focussed on them. **_'One, two, three - oh damn, more than three, that's not good. Four, five.. six, seven.. eight... When the hell did I get nine tails?!'_** she mentally hissed as she turned her head around to count, pointing a claw at each.**_ 'Nine. Did I suddenly age to 90-ish or something?'_**Letting out a huff, she decided to do a brief memory recall before she woke up.

* * *

_Power. Radiating power. Illustrious power. In each muscle, bone and nerve. Chakra poured out in droves as she let out an appropriate roar, even as she felt the pin-pricks of tiny weapons and jutsu hit harmlessly against her form. For naught, her power was far greater than theirs. Granting another mighty howl, the Kyūbi no Kitsune thrashed her tails in her rage, brought on by none but the humans themselves. Her jaws opened wide, gathering chakra for a Bijūdama._ **'Let them fear, let them hate, let them die.'**_ she thought._

_She was aware, vaguely, at the niggling in the back of her mind that she should not be doing this. Not to this extent, at least. But she did not care for that voice, refused to pay attention to it. Such was her deafness that she became outraged at the appearance of the Boss Toad, Gamabunta. How dare he try to stop her vengeance on this city! Who was he to fall on top of her this way?!_

Kill them._ The command rattled in her head like a chain, binding and absolute. The background voice tells her to stop, that she wasn't supposed to listen to any orders, she was beyond them, but she ignored it. It didn't matter if it was an order or her own will. She is above all, and she desired to kill. After a moment, she realized that the other voice was gone. Something happened to the it, and two became one as she growled at the village below, recognition and hate for it swelling within._

_Gnashing her sharp teeth in irritation at being teleported - for that was the only thing it could have been - the scarlet eyes of the Kyūbi no Kitsune narrowed on the bright hair of her opponent, she cared not for his name, even though she knew it. He would be dead soon. She released the Bijūdama, having no other choice than let it harm her instead. As soon as she was free to attack again, she realized she couldn't. The Fox snarled as chains, glowing gold and white hot, wrapped themselves around her mighty form._

_As she struggled against these new bindings, she howled as she felt half of herself be ripped away. But how could that be, he was not here, was he? She dismissed the thought, so consumed with getting free, that she whirled with what movement she could to reach out and stop the agony of being torn in two (that wasn't right, if this is what she thought it should be three). Through that pain, she growled and snarled at the cause, restrained from attacking the chosen jailer, and with a final howl and curse at the two responsible, and finding himself satisfied with dealing an impaling blow, the grand Fox's world went black._

* * *

The corners of her muzzle turned down as she thought that over. Several things were wrong in that memory. Case in point, _it wasn't hers._ Couldn't be hers, because that would mean... Her ears flicked and she looked at the bars with a new understanding.**_ 'No. Absolutely not. Couldn't be.'_**She rose from where she lay and walked over to it, taking a sniff or two. **_'By the Sage, it is. Well, shit.'_**Backing away and curling up once more, the vixen let out a soft huff, her scarlet eyes lidding.**_ 'I'm in a different world, in the place of the Kyūbi, and I'm further away from_**** him****_ than before. Kami hates me, I'm sure it does. Explains the tails though, and the kick-in-the-butt familiarity.'_**

The vixen closed her eyes, wrapping her tails around herself, a couple over her muzzle and a couple under.**_ 'Can't do anything right now. Can't talk to him, can't hear him, can't interact at all. Only one thing to do...'_** Ignoring all else, including the almost-invisible tugs on her chakra, the supposed mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune slept.

After all, she but had to wait until the right moment.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 1. If I get any interest in it, I'll see about posting the second soon. Until then, read and review to your heart's content! - Neko


End file.
